Various types of attachments for a log splitter are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a log holding plate having a base plate and a hook on a top side thereof that attaches the log holding plate to a rearward holder member of a hydraulically controlled log splitting device and also having with a bottom support rib member attached to a bottom end of the base plate that braces a log against a forward wedge of the log splitting device to secure the log in place for splitting.